Brand New Life
by IHeartRock
Summary: On 2010 James Diamond married Brianna Taylor without the concern or oppinion of his lifetime best friend Laura Vasquez. On his wedding day, Laura moved to San Diego, leaving everyone devastated. Now, 3 years later, she is back. Full summary inside! Sorry but it was too long!
1. Prologue

_**SUMMARY: **__On 2010 James Diamond married Brianna Taylor, without the concern or opinion of his lifetime best friend Laura Vazquez. Laura has always been in love with James. In his wedding day, Laura moved to San Diego to be a part of a new TV show, only leaving some letters to explain why she didn't said goodbye. This left everyone devastated. 3 years later Laura is back to Los Angeles, and James got divorced the same year Laura left. But he is now in a relationship with Halston Sage. And Laura is still in love with him._

**So this is the story I've been talking about. I just couldn't get the idea of my mind.**

LAURA'S POV

I had my things already packed, in three hours I'll be in the next plane to San Diego. Thanks God I got accepted I this new show. I'll be in the main cast.

If you ask me, I'm Laura Vasquez and I'm 20 years old and tonight June 14 of 2010 I'll be going to live in another city. The thing is, today is my best friend James Diamond's wedding. He invited me, but I told him I couldn't and just gave him two letters, I said that they should be opened after the wedding.

I got out of the studio I lived in and gave the keys to the receptionist. A limo was waiting for me outside of the building. So I hoped in, but I told the driver to make a stop in the Crystal Country Club. That was where the wedding reception was located. When we got there I called James.

"Hi princess, where are you?" He asked. I could felt tears straining down my face as I heard his voice, but I needed to be strong, at least until I say goodbye. Then I can break down and cry in the car.

"I'm outside I want to talk to you, but please come alone. It's important." I said seriously. I guess he could tell I was sad because in less than a minute he was there.

"What happened, precious?" He said. That's it, he always calls me beautiful, precious, etc. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Remember the letters I gave you?"

"Yes, why?" He asked confused.

"One of them is just for you, and the other one is for you, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. They will explain why I left and will contain my goodbyes. But I needed to talk to you, you are important to me." I said. I originally made three letters; the third one was also for James but it said that I loved him and why. I was so scared because he was marrying Brianna Taylor, my rival of all time. But I kept it. For me.

"Wait, what? Goodbye? Why are you saying goodbye?" He said, still confused.

"I am going to live in San Diego because I got accepted in a new show. And I have to live there. That's why I came here. To say goodbye to you." I said in the verge of tears.

"Why today? Why are you doing this to me? I don't want you to leave!" A tear strolled in his face. And I swear for God's sake that I have never, _ever_, saw James crying.

"It is because it is. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." I said hugging him as long as I could.

"I will miss you, really. Be good, ok? Don't ever forget about me." He said. Hugging me also.

"I'll never forget you, you are my best friend, I love you. And I mean it." I said. Now crying, I let go of his warm embrace and kissed him on the cheek, knowing that this was the last time I'll ever see him.

"I love you too, Laura. Goodbye" He said crying. He kissed my cheek, which send shivers down my spine.

"Goodbye, James." That was the last time I ever pronounced his name. We pulled into one last hug. And we cried for five solid minutes. And as I was heading towards the car I heard James call me. I turned around and saw him blowing a kiss, and I cached it. Putting it on my heart. I climbed in the car and took one last minute to admire his face. Then it was gone. That was the last time I saw his face, and I broke down to tears.

**Three years later…**

JAMES' POV

It has been three years since we ever saw her. Laura, my best friend, my world went away. Even though we all cried that night after the wedding, we all got over it. But I was devastated, we all were.

I divorced Brianna when I caught her cheating on me the next year, after we got married. And since then I have another girlfriend, she's great, her name is Halston Sage and she is very pretty and friendly. But not like Laura, nobody is like her.

Anyways the guys and I were going to jog by the park and then go to start filming the fourth season of the show.

As we were jogging through the park I heard Carlos scream so we turned around to see him with wide eyes.

"Dude what happened to you? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Kendall said.

"Laura is here I just saw her. With two other girls." He said.

"You are joking." Logan said.

"No, it's true, I just saw her." He replied.

That can't be possible right?

**Ok this was the first chapter so comment, and favourite! GOGOGOGO**


	2. She's Here!

Chapter 2: She's Here!

* * *

James' POV

"You can't be serious Carlos! If Laura was here I'll be the first one to know!" I told him worried.

"But I know her face! And it was hers! Anything you say won't change my mind!" He replied.

"Tell you what; let's make a bet!" Said Kendall with an evil grin on his face.

"What kind of bet?" Carlos asked curiously.

"See, if Laura is really here, you win. But if she doesn't, then I win. Who's with me and who's with Carlos?" Kendall said. I bet that he is already imagining himself winning.

"But what do I win?" Carlos asked Kendall, I didn't seriously liked Carlos' curious grin on his face. It was… hum… strange and…. Disturbing.

"If you win, I'll be your slave for a week and the fool who sided with you. But if I win you will make me breakfast during two weeks. So, it's a bet?" Kendall asked grinning.

"It's a bet." They both shook hands.

"I think I'll side with you Los." I said.

"I'll side with Ken Dork!" Logan yelled. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wait, but how do we know if she's here?" I asked.

"Simple: let's call her!" Logan suggested. I took my phone and called her.

* * *

Laura's POV

I was running with my two best friends: Amanda and Brooklyn, in the park. It was two or three weeks since I moved back here. I befriended them while I was in San Diego. They were from staff in the show I worked in. Since we moved we live in the same apartment, it's a three-bedroom duplex.

Brooklyn is really the most girly from all of us; she is always helping us with fashion and stuff. She is also very cocky. Last year she even painted the tips of her hair like a teal color! Physically Brooke is very cute, she has brown eyes and her hair, apart from the craziness, is a dark brown that looks like chocolate. She is the shortest from all of us, she is 5'4.

Amanda is really different from Brooke, she is most like me. Even though we three are sarcastic, she is the queen of sarcasm. She also likes to wear hipster glasses, but when we often joke about them, she screams: _THOSE ARE COOLER THAN A HIPSTER'S, SO I DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE!_ Amanda is _really_ dorky. I mean if you ask her what her favorite video game is, she will give you a list because she can't decide! Sometimes Brooke and I joke because of her incredibly pale skin and she then tries to scare us by pretending she's a vampire, well, with that skin you could tell that. She has a long straight dark brown hair and brown eyes that both look like they are black; which sometimes intimidates people. She is like 5'5 and I am the tallest by being 5'7.

Anyways, we were running until I heard my phone ringing. We stopped running.

"Who might be?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe a weird stalker that will try to rape us. Or some crazy fan that tries to kidnap you." Amanda said, grinning.

"Don't say that. They can't get my number." I said.

"Okay, but answer the phone or I will!" She threatened.

I took the phone out of my pocket and saw that familiar name that I haven't heard in many years. _James._ It was James.

"James." I muttered.

"Why is he calling you?" Brooke said.

"I don't know, but I can't answer him. He'll find out that I'm here." I said.

"But isn't it what you want? Wasn't that the reason why you entered the show?" Amanda asked. It was true, I auditioned and got accepted last week to portray Carlos' twin. The girls also got a job as makeup and stylist. That way we are really close.

"I want to surprise him. But I can't answer him right now." I said hanging up the phone.

"Come on girls! We have to be at the studio by eight and it's… 7:30! We have to hurry or we might be killed!" Said Brooke. Then we took off running to our apartment, which was close to the park.

* * *

James' POV

"She doesn't answer!" I said.

"It doesn't matter buddy. Come on let's go. We have to go to the studio." Said Carlos.

_**30 minutes later….**_

We got out of Logan's car and bolted into the studio to see who will pay lunch after he loses. But suddenly, Kendall's phone rang and we stopped.

"It's Scott. He wants to see us. Now." He said. As told we bolted this time to Scott's office.

"Hey kids!" He said.

"We're not kids!" Carlos muttered.

"Yup, but I'm older so, I win this time!" He replied.

"So, why did you called us? Is there something wrong?" Kendall asked.

"There are new cast and crew members." He said.

"Who are they?" I said.

"You'll see. GIRLS COME IN!" He yelled. Suddenly three brunettes entered the big office. I just recognized one face. It was Laura. She's here!

"Be my slave Kendall!" Carlos' screamed. This confused the trio.

"JAMES!" Laura squealed in emotion.

"LAURA!" I screamed and ran to give her a bear hug, which she happily reciprocated.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are here!" I said.

"Well I got accepted in the show! And I am very happy that I will be work-" She ouldn't finish the sentence.

"WE STILL EXIST!" The guys yelled.

"I KNOW THAT MORONS! Now come here and give me a hug you fuckers!" She ordered. Suddenly they were all over her.

"We missed you!" Logan said.

"Me too!" Kendall squealed.

"Me three!" Carlos said, pretending to cry.

"Laura, you idiot were still here!" One of the brunettes said. Laura peaked her head.

"Sorry! Guys let go!" They let her go.

"So these are my best friends: Brooke and Amanda!" She said. I guess that Amanda was the one who screamed.

Both girls barely said hi after that. They just kept glancing at Kendall and Logan. And the guys were glancing at them also.

"I know what to do! We have to make a party! You just came ba-" Carlos was talking, but someone interrupted.

"Guys," We all turned to see Scott. "Brooklyn and Amanda will be your new make-up and stylist. But Laura will be in the main cast of the series. Laura will portray Laura Garcia, Carlos' twin sister, and in this case, James' love interest." They all turned to see me. Even Laura.

I was comfortable with this, I mean is just on-screen. The bad news are that I have a girlfriend.

Halston probably won't like this.

"And James, you have to be her boyfriend. I know you are her best friend but, there has to be chemistry when you see it. I have to beg you to practice the first kiss scene of the episode. This is between you and Laura." Laura's eyes met mine, and I felt nothing but awkwardness in the room, which was completely silent.

Correction, Halston _will_ hate this. And she _will_ hate _me._


	3. Filming The Kiss

CHAPTER 3: Filming the kiss

* * *

LAURA'S POV:

After Scott told us about the kiss scene I was more than happy about it. The feeling of loving James never stopped since I left. Sure I dated other people, but I was still in love with him. Anyways I got the script for the first scene I was in: the scene where Laura Garcia arrives at the Palm Woods and James goes head-over-heels for her. I was in make-up and style session with Amanda and Brooke. I was given the opportunity to create a style for my character which luckily it actually is based from my personality. So jeans and Converse all the way!

When the girls presented themselves a few hours ago, I saw them staring at Kendall and Logan respectively. This made me curious and this is the perfect time for secrets.

"So, Kendall and Logan huh? I see you guys got the hots for them!" I said and then Brooke choked on the water she was drinking and Amanda who was picking the shirt I should use almost fainted. Wow that's an interesting and hilarious sight!

Both of them started giving me nervous chuckles and after it I finally spoke.

"Hey! You could see from miles and miles that you guys are completely crushing on them!"

"OK, that's right! Logan is so fucking hot! I think I just got the Logan feels!" Amanda said.

"I think you are starstruck Amanda, but hell yeah! I think something hit my head when I saw Kendall. I think its love…" Brooke said dreamily.

"Now that is very corny. But that is so great!" I exclaimed.

"But what about you? You look so happy since Scott told us about the kiss scene. You are so not over James!" Amanda replied.

"I know, but he will be mine!" I said.

I finished the "style" session and then went to filming. It was actually great watching James, Kendall and Logan over my "Latin Sexiness" as James had called it, in the show, obviously.

The next scene was the kiss scene, which I was looking forward to.

* * *

_***SCENE***_

We were playing a truth or dare game with Jo, Katie and Camille. The guys decided to join us.

"Let's add the game a little spice!" Said Carlos.

"Ok James, truth or dare?" Jo said with a maniac grin.

"Truth." James said.

"How do you feel about Laura?" Jo asked. Suddenly James started to laugh nervously, which wasn't normal.

"This isn't normal… He doesn't laugh like that." I said, completely following my line.

"James, tell the truth." Katie said which made him laugh even more.

"I think I will enjoy this." Carlos and I said at the same time and then we bumped fists. James started to calm down and kept looking at me.

"Well I think she is beautiful and completely different from other girls. She is violent but knows when to react, she is sort of crazy and I think she is more macho than Carlos and I think I like her and don't hit me…" James said following his line. Even though I tried to punch him I didn't.

"I'm not going to punch you. I wouldn't do that to a friend. And indeed, Carlos I am more macho than you." I said, being the most serious as I could be. Carlos started pouting.

"See?" I said, stating the obvious.

The game went on and it got to the point between embarrassing and funny. But I did expected what was going to happen.

"Laura, truth or dare?" Kendall asked. I had to pick dare, it was stated.

"Dare." I said as confident as I could sound. Also trying to make the most serious face as James pretended to watch me in fear.

"I dare you to kiss James." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled.

"Oh how nice! You don't seem that rude right?" James said gaining confidence.

"I think I'm rude enough to break your pretty boy face." I said getting angry.

"Yeah but you don't have enough confidence to kiss me right?" James teased.

"I can handle it." I said trying to hide my true feelings. I cupped his face and kissed him, his lips were so soft. I still could hear how the guys were mumbling about it.

"She did it." Logan said.

"Can I murder James?" Carlos said.

"NO!" All of them said. I was still kissing him when I noticed the sign to break the kiss. It was when they said no. I broke out of the kiss and gave him a not-so-well deserved bitch slap on his face.

"Do not bother me again." I threatened. Then proceeded out of the room.

"CUT! PERFECT!" The director yelled, indicating the scene was over.

* * *

*****_**OUT OF SCENE***_

"Hey, that was great!" Katelyn told me.

"Thank you! I almost thought I scared the shit out of Carlos." I said and we laughed. In the short time that I got, I got to befriend Kate, Erin and Ciara. They were so nice to me; it's a really nice feeling. The director gave us an hour break for lunch and we all went to hang out at the biggest dressing room, which was Kendall's. Kate, Erin and Ciara were done for the day, so they went home.

We were eating McDonald's food that Brooke and Amanda brought us because they had free time.

"I think that we should throw a party!" Said Carlos with his mouth full of fries.

"For what?" Amanda asked exited. Oh yeah Amanda is… A party lover, if I say so.

"Well now that you guys are part of the gang, we thought that we should give you a nice welcoming!" Logan said.

"Which place?!" Brooke asked, everybody started to laugh at her awkwardness.

"I think ours." I said. What? It will be better!

"That's it! We go to your place, play games, and bring food and blah, blah, blah." Carlos said.

"Sweet! I'm going to call Halston!" James said. The guys face palm as I start to think about the meaning of his words. Who is Halston? A guy? What kind of stupid name is that? Does he have a girlfriend?

"Who is Halston and who gave you permission to bring someone else to the party?" I mutter angrily.

"She is my girlfriend and I want you to meet her." James says in a 'duh' kind of voice that I don't like.

"Uh, okay." I say. Lying, completely lying, the only thing I want to do now is find that bitch and commit a murder. My plans of winning James are ruined. I can't believe he has a girlfriend. But, there is only one chance for her to stay alive, she can't be one of those typical American dye-hair blonde brat.

And I just have the feeling that she is.


	4. Impolite

LAURA'S POV:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" I yelled.

We were currently at our apartment and it was four o'clock, right now Amanda, Brooke and I were in my room. It had black walls with paintings and photos hanging on them. I had a queen bed and in front of it was a desk with my laptop and a lamp, on the right of the desk there was a book shelf were I had all of my books, CD's and my speakers. Close to the window was a white couch to contrast. And on the other side of the room there was my white closet. Amanda and Brooke were sitting on the couch and I was pacing back and forth in my bed.

"Look you just met him today ok?!" Brooke said.

"She's right you just reunited with him this morning! Plus, you don't know how she is!" Amanda replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, but did you heard her name? HALSTON! FUCKING HALSTON IS NOT EVEN A NAME! HOW HER PARENTS WILL PUT HER THAT IDIOTIC NAME?!" I yelled frustrated.

"Well now we know that her name already is making you bad shit crazy!" Brooke said patting my back.

"I don't know what to do!" I said desperately.

"Maybe you could date Carlos and make him jealous!" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Now that you mention it, it's not a bad idea. But no, I can't look at Carlos that way, he's like the little brother I have and protect because he's so damn cute!" I said plopping in bed.

"Well, Carlos is twenty-three and you are twenty-two." Brooke muttered. She was right. My birthday was July 17th, right after James' birthday.

"It doesn't matter." I said. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes.

"Lau… Are you ok?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not. Do you know what is it to fall in love with your best friend from childhood since you turn 18? Do you know how is it to watch your best friend propose to another girl at a party? And on his wedding day escape to San Diego, come back almost three years later and find out he divorced that whore, only to get your hopes up, then down when you find out he has a girlfriend? It's the worst feeling ever." Tears were straining down my eyes as I remember what happened three years ago.

"Oh my God Laura I didn't know you felt like this!" Brooke said giving me a hug.

"Yeah me neither, I don't like to watch you sad." Amanda said, also hugging me.

"Now look at me, at least we can get something out of this." Amanda said which completely got my attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke and I said suspiciously.

"Let's make a karaoke night! Nobody sings as well as you! She can't sing at least." Amanda said.

"It doesn't sound bad." I said. Hopefully this will be a good night.

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

We were eating in the living room and that Halston bitch hasn't come. James was the first one to come, he told us he lived in the penthouse which is right above us. He told us that she'll come eventually.

"God this food is great!" Carlos gasped with his mouth full of meat.

"Glad that you like my master piece." I said laughing. Everybody stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your food is really good." Logan said.

"Really? Amanda helped me." I said, Logan was already staring at Amanda and she just froze, red as a tomato. Suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll go." I said. I got up and opened the door and all I saw was a blonde girl, who clearly dyed her hair. Well, at least I can kill her. She was wearing a really short summer dress and high heels.

"Hi, you must be Halston right? I'm Laura, how are you?" I said trying to be polite.

"Where's James?" She said completely ignoring me.

"Halston! Baby! How are you?" James asked with his seductive grin. He got up and hugged her, which she happily reciprocated. I think she doesn't like me.

"I'm fine honey. So, where can I sit?" She said.

"At least in my times people thought their children to say hello, but no, you have to come here asking where is your boyfriend! At least say hello Miss." I said out loud. They all got to stare at me and I looked at them like it was obvious.

"What?" I asked.

"That's rude, Laura." James told me.

"No, Halston is the one who's rude. I greeted her and she said 'Where's James?' That is very impolite." I said sitting down.


	5. Tragedy

**(SuperSillyStories: Yeah I know, she's really a bitch! Really?! Huh, I guess it's a mere coincidence! I'm sure you'll love the chapter!)**

**Sorry if last chapter was crappy! I got like stuck and I just thought to live it like that and on the next chapter add some spice! So here we gooooo!**

* * *

Laura's POV:

I'm going to kill that bitch.

Really, she's rude, impolite and got James against me!

So we were still eating and send Amanda and Brooke a glare, they knew what to do now. Set up the karaoke. I got up and patted James' shoulder.

"James, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a confused look on his face. I grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen, I closed the door.

"I hate your girlfriend." I said normally and James' jaw dropped. Wow.

"Really?! How could you hate her?! She is so sweet!" James said and it was my jaw's turn to drop even further.

"How can _you_ like _her?_ I mean, didn't you noticed how rude she was when she came?"

"You where the one who was rude!" He yelled. James never yells at me.

"James did you just yelled at me?!" I yelled.

"Yes I did! And I won't stop yelling at you until you apologize to Halston!" He screamed louder. I couldn't help and I slapped him across the face.

"THEN SCREAM ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE I WON'T APOLOGIZE TO HER! SHE STARTED IT ALL SO SHE HAS TO APOLOGIZE!" I screamed and I swear for God that I haven't been in this kind of fight with James. He looked at me and raised his fist and I looked at him in fear.

"You wouldn't dare." I muttered. And he looked at me, giving me a glare. He would do it.

"You don't know my limits." He said. His fist ready to punch me I start to run away but he catches me.

"She got you against me! Let me go!" I cried. I punched him in the ribs and let me go.

"You are jealous right? That's why you don't like her, huh?" He said. I tried to maintain a stern face but he was already guessing the truth, I still love him; tears were starting to make their way out of my eyes and my face shows nothing but anger and seriousness.

"You are jealous." James's glare softens a bit, but it's still not enough.

"You are dick." I reply.

"_You are jealous." _He repeats and grabs my hands really hard, it hurts like hell.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" I get out of his grip and slap him hard across the face. He looks at me with an expression that I certainly don't know and suddenly he punches me.

He punched me really hard across my face.

James. Did. That.

For some reason I felt something under my nose and I raised my hand up to it. It was bleeding. I was bleeding. James hit me and I was bleeding. I look at him and his eyes suddenly widen. His expression shows fear as he tries to cup my face but, I push him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream.

"I'm sorry." He mutters under his breath.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SORRY!" I yell again and start to cry as I manage to get out of the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?! Are you okay?" Amanda freaks out.

"James punched me." I cry. Everyone looks at me and when they saw the blood, they ran towards me.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you deserved it. I heard you screaming at him!" Halston said. That's when I lost control of my thoughts. I walked to Halston.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU WERE MEAN TO ME AND YOU'LL REGRET IT. SEE JAMES?! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled in front of them.

"Well she was kind of right. Laura, I think you did deserve that." He said. My heart broke in two and I was willing to do something I promised not to.

"Well then." I took the necklace James gave me when we were seven and gave it to him.

"Forget about our friendship. I HATE YOU!" I say and run to my bedroom.

* * *

AMANDA'S POV

I've never seen Laura this angry. She was usually the one who solved the problems, not the one who got _into_ a problem.

"Honey I think you should go." James said to Halston.

"But, why?" She asked sweetly. Ok, that bitch is dead. She hurt my friend, and NO ONE messes with MY friends.

"Nobody wants you here!" I spat.

"Fine. Bye Jamie!" She kisses him and leaves.

"You are so dead!" I said. I started to run and punch him with all of my forces, which are a lot. But dear sexy Logan _had _to stop me from killing James. "NO, LET ME GO!" I screamed but Logan held me tight.

"I don't want you to get hurt too. Besides, girls aren't supposed to fight." He said, I looked at him and he did the same, then he planted a kiss on my cheek and I melted.

* * *

JAMES' POV:

I knew I screwed up. I hit her. But I had my reasons, I was angry at her. I was angry that she didn't want to apologize at her. But now that I think about it, I was the one who was wrong. I shouldn't have punched her.

After Amanda nearly killing me, the girls went upstairs to talk to Laura…

"Ok, it's ten o'clock and I'm very sleepy. So, bye!" I said trying to avoid the 'possible beating', but after a failed intent, they guys got me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kendall said, completely stopping me in my tracks.

"Home?" I said nervously.

"No. First you need to apologize and then, break-up with that whore of a girlfriend that you have." Carlos said which completely surprised us. He never says those types of things.

"My girlfriend isn't a whore!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Logan said.

"But you do really need to apologize." Carlos said.

"I know I really need to. But how?"

"That's up to you." Kendall said.

* * *

**So… what did you think? Review (I know you want it….) XDXDXDXDXDXD**


	6. Over 9000

**(jamsaddler: I'm glad you do!**

**Suckerforlovestory: I hope you like the chapter then!**

**SuperSillyStories: Yeah I know LOL, that was what started going through my mind and I thought: Why the fuck not? A plot twist ALWAYS comes in handy. Well I thought you might like that part so I did it. LMFAO. But don't worry, James won't be a bastard ****)**

_**OK I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update for too long and left you hanging. But the school's choir needed momma's amazing talent (yeh I sing!) for the Mother's Day mass at school. Mom ended crying of happiness, Grandma also XDXDXDXD. Right now I'm going to eat lasagna and I'm trying to get this out quickly, so sorry if the chapter is crappy.**_

* * *

NO POV:

When Laura woke up the next morning, her head was pounding and she felt terrible. Suddenly she spotted James sleeping by her side, the thing is, she didn't remember anything. She sat up on her bed and looked at James who was knocked out.

"James, wake up." She said shaking his body. He woke up five seconds later.

"What?" He said stretching his arms.

"What happened last night?" She said.

"You don't remember?"

"The only thing I remember was… GOD I HATE YOU!" She said remembering the things that happened the night before.

"Well, before you continue screaming, I apologized last night…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Laura was sitting on her couch, crying. Then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and as she saw James, she tried her best to close the door again, but he was strong. And so did she._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE." She said, forcing the door._

"_Look, I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry." He said._

"_But you punched me." She let the door open and he walked in._

"_I know and I'm sorry. I was angry and I couldn't think straight." He said as he seated on the couch next to her. She knew he was right, but at the same time she couldn't believe what he did._

"_OK." She muttered._

"_OK, what?" He asked._

"_I forgive you. Just don't hurt me again. Ever." She muttered again. His face showed happiness as he hugged her best friend._

"_I'll never hurt you. I love you and you know that." He said. But she wished it was really true. She wished that he loved her. For real, not as a friend._

"_Thank you. Now, let's go down!" She said standing up and grabbing his hand._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Do you remember now?" He said.

"Kind of. I still don't remember how we end up here." She said.

"Me neither." He sat up and both of them noticed that he was shirtless, that worried him. But five seconds later, he found out he was wearing his pants.

They both got dressed up and got out of the room. Amanda and Brooke's rooms were closed so they decided to take a look. In Amanda's room the door was locked. Brooke's wasn't, Kendall and Brooke were cuddling.

Both of them gave up and headed downstairs, finding poor Forever Alone Carlitos asleep in the couch. They looked at him and then looked at both of them, sharing an evil and epic grin.

They had an idea.

Laura ran to the kitchen and a few seconds later she had in her hand a water gun. She gave it to James, who had the best aim between them, and started spraying Carlos while Laura recorded everything.

Eventually Carlos woke up very pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs. Laura and James were on the floor laughing the crap out of each other. In that exact moment Brooke and Kendall started groaning as they came downstairs.

"What the hell happened last night?" Brooke groaned.

"We have no idea." James said after standing up.

"Maybe we should check out the security cameras." Laura said as James helped her.

"You guys have security cameras?" Logan said as he came downstairs.

"Yeah we have." Said Amanda hopping on Logan's back.

"Maybe we can see what these two did last night." Kendall added. Logan and Amanda's faces fell off and everybody started laughing really hard: Carlos, Kendall and Laura ended up on the floor.

"OK, we should see the tapes. Where are they?" James asked.

"On my laptop. I'll go." Laura said. She went to her room and went back down, sat in the couch and turned on the laptop. The main screen had a collage of pictures of her, Amanda and Brooke, pictures of her and James when they were younger and with the guys.

"Wow." James gasped.

"What happened?" Laura asked. She turned her sight and saw him with a huge smile on his face.

"You have all those old pictures?" He asked exited.

"Yes, I kept them. I still have the old albums though." She explained and James couldn't help but hug her.

"OK let's see the video." She motioned for everyone to sit down as she plugged the HDMI wire to the TV.

* * *

_**VIDEO FOOTAGE**_

_**FRIDAY, FEBRUARY THE 28**__**TH**__** 2013: 10:30 pm**_

_Laura and James just got to the living room only to find Kendall and Brooke making out on the couch and Amanda, Logan and Carlos playing COD: Black Ops, and as usual Amanda was winning- correction, Amanda won. And the boys were pissed off._

"_HA! I WON BITCHES!" She yelled. Logan and Carlos started pouting as she started laughing._

"_Well done girl!" Laura screamed and bumped fists with her. Then she went to the kitchen to grab some drinks and yelled._

"_WHO WANTS ALCOHOL?!" _

"_I WANT!" Everyone yelled._

_**1: 40 am:**_

"_Y TE DEDICO ESTA RANCHERA POR SER EL ULTIMO ADIOS!" __Laura sang along to her Spanish karaoke, she was singing El Ultimo Adios by Paulina Rubio. She usually wouldn't sing rancheras, but, she was far beyond drunk. As well as the others._

"_HERMOSO!" James yelled._

"_Since when you speak Spanish?" She asked stumbling a few times._

"_Since you taught me how to spell it." He answered._

"_OK then. Who wants more shots?" Amanda screamed._

"_I want another one!" Carlos screamed._

"_ANOTHER SHOT FOR THE FOREVER ALONE!" Logan screamed and everybody ended up laughing._

"_Hey! I have a girlfriend!" Everybody stared at him._

"_Yeah, right! And pigs fly!" Brooke replied, which made them laugh more._

_**4:30 am:**_

"_I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, SO SHAME ON ME NOW, FLEW ME TO PLACES I'VE NEVER BEEN, SO YOU PUT ME DOWN OH! I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND. OOHH OOH OH!" Everybody sang or maybe screamed to Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble. You could easily see Carlos lying on the couch, passed out. He was the first one to fall asleep. Kendall and Brooke were very tired so they went to sleep upstairs in her room. But Amanda, Laura, Logan and James, being the party animals they are, were still up. To say they were beyond wasted was a sub estimation. _

"_Heyy honey." Logan said hugging Amanda from behind._

"_Hey handsome." Amanda replied with a giggle. _

"_What about we go upstairs?" Logan asked seductively, which Amanda replied with a nod._

_**5:00 am:**_

"_We are so, beyond wasted. And I'm loving every second of it!" Laura said cuddling onto James' chest._

"_I know!" He replied laughing._

"_James, can I ask you something?" She said giggling._

"_Whatever you want!" He replied with a smile on his face._

"_Why are you dating Halston, instead of me?" He stopped right on his tracks._

"_Why do you ask that question?"_

"_Because she seems the type of girl who might cheat on you." She replied._

"_When she cheats on me, we'll talk about it." He said seriously, despite of his drunkness._

"_OK." She replied. The two of them stood up and went upstairs, stumbling a few times._

_**END OF VIDEO FOOTAGE**_

* * *

"Now that's what I call, DRUNK LEVEL OVER 9000!" Amanda yelled, which everyone agreed to.

"Yeah, that was fun! But I promised my girlfriend that I had to go to her apartment as soon as I could." James said.

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast? I'll prepare chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate." Laura said pouting.

"As much as I want to, I can't. See you guys later!" He said, closing the door.

"Who wants pancakes?" Laura asked and everybody raised their hands.

_**One hour later:**_

Everybody was eating pancakes on the living room and watching a soccer match: Colombia vs Venezuela. And Laura being the proud Colombian she is, was screaming at the TV, or mostly at Falcao, to score a goal. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Keep me updated, guys." They nodded while eating their pancakes. She went straight to the counter, where her phone was and noticed it was a call from James.

"What's up, pretty boy?" She asked, but she could hear sobbing from the other side of the line.

"James what happened?" She asked loudly and everybody turned around.7

"H-Halston che-cheated on me." He said.

* * *

**So, did you guys liked the chapter? Review now! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO**


	7. When Truth Comes Out

**(SuperSillyStories: Don't worry! Carlos will have a girlfriend actually… But yeah it cool! LOL And eventually you'll love this chapter!**

**Bookemaslow4eva: Yeah I was just sitting there and then it came to my mind!)**

_**Ok so I'm glad that people like my story, the thing is I don't have as much as the reviews that I expect.**_

* * *

LAURA'S POV:

As much as I'm glad that he's not dating that whore anymore, I feel bad for James. It's NOT good to see your best friend who is all macho and stuff, heartbroken and sad.

"Do you want me to come to your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes, I need someone to talk to." He cried.

"I'll be there in like, 20 minutes!" I said and immediately hung up. As I turned around everyone stared at me.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Well, now that you ask, James got cheated." I said like it was no big deal. Amanda and Brooke looked at each other with evil grins on their faces and then looked at me. I grinned too and the boys stared with 'What the fuck?' faces.

"I'll explain later. But first, I have to go to James' house." I said. I went to my room and changed clothes. I decided to use my favorite shorts, the pink blouse that James got me for my 19th birthday, my classic black converse and my black leather jacket. I went back to the living room and grabbed my phone and keys and went straight to his apartment; the penthouse.

I knocked the door and when it opened I saw James. He had poufy red eyes and he still was crying, not to mention he still had the clothes from yesterday. When he saw me I could tell he felt happiness and then he hugged and couldn't let go.

"James… can't… breathe." I barely said and his grip softened. He looked deep into my eyes and hugged me again, this time sobbing.

"I'm sad. I need you." He said.

"Let's go to the living room and tell me everything. Ok?" I said and he took my hand and leaded me to the living room.

* * *

JAMES' POV:

The pain was unbearable. I could barely think about talking to Laura on the phone because, my mind was filled with those horrible memories of Halston making out with that guy when I entered her apartment. But when Laura came, it was like the memories fade off of mind. When she woke me up this morning for some reason it felt good to be by her side, not in a friend sort of way. Since she came back I've felt nothing but happiness and even more when she came five minutes ago.

"James… can't… breathe." She said softly and I softened my grip. I looked into her eyes and hugged her again trying to hold back the tears from the memories that came back flooding into my mind.

"I'm sad. I need you." I said.

"Let's go to the living room and tell me everything. Ok?" She said and I took her hand and leaded her to the living room.

We sat on the couch and she took off her jacket. She hugged me this time softly.

"Now tell me everything, because if you don't, I swear I'm going to kill your Ex." She threatened and I chuckled.

"Where do I start?" I said. She motioned me to lay my head on her legs and tell her everything, just as we did when we were 17 and she got cheated by her boyfriend Ethan Bates.

"When I got out of your apartment I went to Halston's apartment complex, I had a copy of her keys just in case. I opened the door and saw her making out with a guy. Obviously, they noticed me, so I threw the keys and yelled 'We're over!' and, basically what happened next was that I was crying the way home and when I got here I called you and, here you are." I said sternly, I could see anger in Laura's eyes.

"Now I'm going to kill that bitch!" She said standing up but I took her hand and she looked at me.

"You're not going to kill anyone, because you might get arrested." I said.

"Well, that might be true. But the series I worked in was a police show, so I know how not to leave evidence." Ok, now _that_ freaked out the hell out of me. I yanked her to sit down again and she pouted, which made me laugh this time. Suddenly her phone rang; I knew it was her phone because the song itself is particular; She's A Rebel by Green Day, her favorite band since we were little. She stood up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey guys… yes I'm with him… I think he already calmed down but… Ok just wait!" She yelled.

"Umm, James I'm going to your room for a bit, I need some privacy." She said and went to my room still talking through the phone. This gave me time to think; Do I really like Laura?

I decided to give the guys a call; I took my phone and used the Whatsapp group we created if we tried massive conversations. It was Logan's idea.

_**Message History**_

_James: guys I might need help…_

_Kendall: what happened dude?_

_Carlos: Yeah! Tell us!_

_James: I think I might like Laura…_

_Logan: Are you really sure?_

_James: Logan… That's why I used the word 'might'._

_Logan: Sorry… _

_Kendall: If you really like her then tell her_

_James: That's the thing, I don't know if I like her…_

_Carlos: How do you feel when you see her?_

_James: When I saw her ten minutes ago I felt, happy and odd…_

_Kendall: And?_

_James: When I hugged her I just couldn't let her go.._

_Logan: Is there more? What do you like about her?_

_James: The fact that she's always there to help me, her laugh, when she's rude, her kindness, her eye color, when she speaks Spanish I melt and her angelic voice…_

_Kendall: I don't think you like Laura…_

_James: I don't?_

_Carlos: My friend…_

_Logan: You are in love with her! 3_

_James: I guess so…_

_Kendall: Tell her!_

_James: I WILL!_

_Carlos: GO!_

I filled myself with confidence and went to my room, but still Laura was talking, so I decided to hear.

"_I know I have to tell him I like him, but he's too sad… I still can't handle it… James can't find out I love him, he'll hate me and I don't want to risk our friendship because of it… Yeah I know, I have to go back, bye Amanda, bye Brooke!" _She sighed and I opened the door, knowing that she loved me as much as I did. She turned around surprised.

"James?! Did you hear all of this?" She gasped.

"Well, I did heard enough." I said and her surprised expression turned into a sad face as she sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry." She said as I sat beside her.

"Why are you sorry?" I said dropping an arm around her.

"I didn't want you to know I've been in love with you since my 18th birthday. This was the reason why I left three years ago. I've been in love with you all along and I wasn't brave enough to say it." She looked at me.

"That's why I'm sorry." I cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss I was dying to give her. Maybe _I _ was in love with her all this time, but was too blind to find out my true feelings.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and we kissed again.

* * *

**Ok I think I might have nailed it with this chapter. Review please!**


	8. A Date With James Part 1

**(SuperSillyStories: Yeah I thought it was cute too!)**

* * *

_**Two months later:**_

I plopped on my bed after a long day of working out at the gym with the girls. I bet they were as exhausted as I was. I turned on the TV and started watching CSI: New York; I swear for God's sake that shit is so awesome. I kicked off my shoes and plopped again on my bed, not bothering to stay in these clothes. I was about to drift in a deep sleep until my phone started ringing. I groaned, cursing a million times anyone who had called me until the call ended. But the caller hasn't stopped bothering me; five minutes later that goddamn piece of shit called cell phone started ringing again. I stood up from my paradise called bed and murder TV shows and took my phone; James was calling me, my boyfriend. It was nice to have him as my property for once. He is really sweet and romantic; as well as fucking sexy. It was two months after we found out about each other's feelings. In other words, it was May; two months before our birthday. I answered.

"Hey love." He said with a low stern voice that made me melt.

"You bastard…. You made me stand up after a long day at the gym. I hate you."

"Yes, love I'm fine. I love you too. How are you?"

"Tired."

"Oh god! My baby is tired…. I guess she wouldn't want to go on a date with her amazingly sexy boyfriend." My eyes lit up as I heard banging at the door of my room.

"I would love to, James but I'm really tired." I went to open the door of my room and I saw James dressed up very nice, with flowers in his hand and his phone in the other. And I'm still on my workout clothes.

"You were saying?" He said seductively and my knees gave in.

"I am really tired?" I said it as more as question than a sentence.

"I don't think so." He said. I started doubting if I had to go with him or rather stay here at my apartment watching my favorite TV show. Until I came into my conclusion.

"What do you have planed?" I asked.

"I have planned a wonderful night for you and I. Come on dress up." He said.

"Why don't you tell me?" I pouted.

"Because it's a surprise. And stop pouting; you know I can't resist it."

"You are mean James Diamond." I said and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and bit my lip, then went straight to the shower, undressing myself in the way.

As I got out of the bathroom I saw a black dress lying on my bed and James sitting on my couch watching my every movement with a grin on his face.

"That dress is not mine." I pointed it.

"I know. I bought it." He grinned even further.

"WHAT?! Why?" I asked.

"Because I was with the guys yesterday at the mall hanging out and then I saw it. It might be good for you to at least have a good dress." He pointed out.

"And you happen to have red heels that match with it and it might drive me crazy." He muttered.

"Ok, really?!" He nodded.

"I'll do it. But you owe me one." I said giggling and he nodded getting out of the room.

I looked into my closet and took a pair of black lace underwear and immediately put it on. Then I looked at the dress as it was something I've never seen before. My tomboy attitude tells me I shouldn't wear this, but one time won't hurt right?

The dress fitted perfectly.

How James managed to know my size?

I'll never know.

After I put on my heels I proceeded to fix my hair, combing it and curling it more than it was. Then I looked out for some earrings and I found a pair of red earrings that looked awfully cute. I took my red purse and caught my phone, wallet and keys. Then started walking down the stairs to meet my boyfriend.

When he saw me his face fell.

"Have I told you, how gorgeous you look?" He grinned nervously.

"Let's go." I patted his back and started walking and surprisingly, I saw Amanda and Brooke passed out at the couch. I looked at James with an awkward face.

"Let's just go." He laughed and closed the door while I was heading to the elevator. He hoped in five seconds later.

"So what are our plans sweethearts?" I asked and he gave me a stern look.

"I want to take you to eat and then maybe hang out at my apartment." He said as we walked out. Then I stopped right on my tracks. _Hang out at his apartment._ That didn't seem like a good idea. James noticed my inexistent company and turned around. He spotted me and went to where I was.

"Baby, what happened?" He said and I got out of my trance.

"Oh… Umm… Nothing." I spat.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yes I'm sure." I smiled and he took my hand leading me to his car. I hoped in and he did ten seconds later. He turned on the car and started driving. It was pretty much silent so I decided to take a nap while he was driving.

Five minutes later I was waken up.

"Baby, were here." James kissed me and I woke up.

* * *

_**OK So I know this chapter is too damn short, but I promise the next one will be good! NOW REVIEW!**_


	9. A Date With James Part 2

LAURA'S POV:

I took a moment to realize we were at my favorite restaurant; the Italian restaurant I've been ranting about the whole week. I looked at James who had a smirk on his face; probably noticing my amused face. He took my hand and helped me to get out of the car.

"I knew you'll like it." He closed the door and locked it.

"Well, I do." I whispered. Then he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the restaurant. It only took two minutes or less to get to our booth.

"You seem speechless." He said.

"Well, I am. How did you know this is my favorite restaurant?" I asked a bit confused. The only people who knew about my favorite restaurant were Amanda and Brooke, since the restaurant opened the same week we moved here, and they're the only ones who know. How could James know it?

"Well I asked Brooke and she told me." He smirked. Just before I could say anything else the waiter came and handed us our menus. While I was deciding what to eat I noticed James was glaring at the waiter and the waiter couldn't stop staring at me. I just shrugged it off and ordered.

"I want a mixed lasagna and coke please." I said handing the waiter the menus.

"I want the same." James said quickly and handed him his menu. The waiter left five seconds later and James sighed.

"What happened?" I chuckled.

"You didn't noticed that the waiter was staring at you right?" He said confused.

"I did. But what's the matter with that?"

"He was staring at your boobs." He muttered quickly and I did nothing but laugh at his face.

"What are you laughing at?" He sounded offended.

"You know how many times that have happened to me?" I spat and he shook his head.

"Being Latin-American means that lots of people stare at you." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Suddenly I heard music and turned around, noticing a music group starting to play _bolero_ music. I turned around again to face James.

"Want to dance?" He said taking my hand, I looked at the place and saw other people dancing. So I thought, why not?

"Sure." I said cheerfully. We went to where the other people were and started dancing slowly. My face was buried in his chest as the music started to fill my ears.

* * *

We stayed dancing for a long time. Then we ate. My food was absolutely delicious, James kept saying jokes and I couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness. Then we pay and left.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

"We could go to my apartment and… I don't know, watch a movie or something?" He took my hand and didn't let go, but he didn't kept his eyes off the road. Maybe is just something innocent, I thought. And when I least expected we were at his door. I didn't even remember getting out of the car, we just were there. He opened the door to his apartment and I immediately saw that it was full of candles and there was soft music. It was partially dark because the lights were off. He stepped in as soon as I did and closed the door, then hugged me behind my back, kissing my neck.

"We're not going to watch a movie are we?" I looked at him and he chuckled.

"Why do you have to read my mind?"

"It was obvious." I smirked. Suddenly he starts to kiss me and I don't do anything. Noticing that he stops and looks at me wondering what happened.

"What's wrong?" He says.

"Nothing's wrong." I let out a small sigh and he looks at me, not buying it.

"You can tell me whether something's wrong and you know it." He said sitting on the couch and telling me to sit beside him.

"I'm afraid." I whispered. His eyes widened in realization and he hugs me, not letting go.

"I had no idea." He says.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's you." I said.

"But why you didn't tell me before."

"As I said, I was afraid." He looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back. He began to run his hands down my back and we started making out. Not being afraid anymore, I started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck. When it was completely unbuttoned, he took it off revealing his sexy chest and then he tossed his shirt to whatever side it was like it was no big deal.

And it wasn't.

Just then I put my legs around his waist and he stands up, never separating his lips from mine. Then we crash into a wall, mostly me, but that doesn't stop us. For a second he stops.

"I love you so much." He breathes deeply. Looking to his bright hazel eyes I kiss him sweetly.

"I love you too." He smiles and kisses me roughly, full of passion, biting my lower lip; but yet so sweetly. We keep making out for who knows how much, but seemed like an eternity at the same time. Then he starts walking but at the same time trying to unzip my dress. When it's finally unzipped I take it off and just like James did, I throw it away. James takes off his pants and then he takes me again and I round his waist with my legs _again_.

We were still making out near the room's door and I stopped kissing him, he looked at me and I pointed the room.

"Sure you want to?" He says.

"I'm sure." I replied sternly, but yet looking at him sweetly. He put me down and grabbed my hand, staring at his door. He opened it and we both started kissing again, this time more passionate than ever. He slammed the door and threw me to his bed were he climbed in and started kissing me hungrily. He was about to unclasp my bra when we both noticed something.

_She Will Be Loved _started to play.

We were about to make love while listening to his favorite song.

I was about to lose my virginity to James. But who cares? It was _him._


	10. Late For Work

**(SuperSillyStories: Well yeah… That's like every rusher's dream… That might be like… so sweet. *sighs dreamily*)**

**Well, I've been procrastinating and I'm partially writing this at school… 7****th**** grade is somewhat boring… English class too ughhhh….. **** ALSO School's over in two dayssss**

* * *

LAURA'S POV:

I woke up naked the next morning to kisses on the back of my neck and James' arms wrapped around me. I could hear the low volume of the TV and could feel the heat of the sun passing the curtains. I opened my eyes and started moving; James let go and turned me around.

"Good morning beautiful." He gave me a kiss.

"Good morning." I yawn. I turn around and see what is on the TV; Criminal Minds. I immediately sit up and he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I said.

"I'm laughing at you," He sits up and hugs me. "You happen to be very obsessed with that show."

"I'm sorry that I like mystery and murders." I pout and he looks at me funny.

"I like when you pout."

"Well, that's not what you said yesterday."

"What I said?" He asked.

"You said 'Pouting doesn't work on me'." I smirked and he pulls me back down to bed laughing. He pulls me into a very passionate kiss and I do nothing to stop it. I hear my phone ringing but I don't care, I mean I'm kissing him. This can wait… Right?

* * *

AMANDA'S POV:

"Where the hell is Laura?!" Brooke yelled plopping on the couch in Laura's dressing room. Oh yeah, that bitch hasn't arrived and we're all at the set to start filming the last episode of the show.

"I already called her and she doesn't answer." I replied. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. Logan, Kendall and Carlos were out there looking mad.

"Why is James not here?"

"We are asking the same thing!" Kendall screamed.

"You should try calling him. And if you did try again." I said.

"Ok. Can we come in?" Logan said.

"Sure." I said and let them in but not before Logan took me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" I questioned and he suddenly turned red. He looked at me and started laughing nervously.

"Hey!" I chuckled. He looked at me innocently and we started laughing again.

"Lover birds, we need the other couple here. Not you." Carlos said trying to catch our attention.

"You are just jealous of us Carlos, you don't have a girlfriend." I replied and Carlos gasped.

"But I have a girlfriend!" He said and our eyes widened.

"You got to be kidding me!" Brooke yelled.

"It's true! I'll show you!" He took his phone and showed us a picture of a blonde girl that I've seen before.

"What's her name?" Kendall asked.

"Alexa Vega."

"I KNEW I SAW HER SOMEWHERE!" I shouted and Carlos started laughing.

"Do you guys want to meet her?" He said and we nodded.

"We need to call James and Laura." Logan muttered after 5 seconds of silence.

"I'll call James." Carlos started dialing and put it in speaker. Finally James answered.

"_Hi." _He said, you could hear giggles from the background.

"James where are you?" Kendall spoke.

"_On my apartment. Where else would I be?"_ He questioned.

"You'd be here, with Laura at the studio filming the last episode of the season!" I screamed.

"_Wait it was today?!" _Laura yelled from the background.

"YES!" We screamed in unison.

"_Shit James! I got to go to my apartment. See you in ten minutes. GUYS WE'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSIBLE!" _She shouted.

"_Guys I'll promise I'll be there." _He muttered and the line went dead.

"I think James and Laura will give us some explanations." Brooke muttered.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Didn't you hear Laura giggling on the background and saying she had to go to her apartment? That seems suspicious." Logan muttered.

"They had sex last night. So what's the big deal?" Kendall replied.

"The big deal is that Laura is a virgin; or at least she was." I chuckled.

"Those two have to explain us everything." Carlos laughed.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapter is soo short. But I had a block and couldn't write anything….. COMENT AND REVIEW! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO**


End file.
